Don't You Forget About Me : Valerie Bender & Morgan Corinthos
by ElectricVixen
Summary: * gh & breakfast club movie crossover/continuation au, see authors profile for details * Valerie Bender has grown up in Port Charles with her twin sister and her adoptive parents John and Claire Bender. Until recently, her life's been the definition of boring but that's all about to change thanks to reconnecting with Morgan Corinthos and discovering who her birth parents are.


**Authors Note: I don't own General Hospital or any of it's characters and I don't own The Breakfast Club and any of the characters I'm borrowing from the movie there either.. But I would love to have my own John Bender or Michael or Morgan Corinthos. I'm not doing this for profit either so reviews are loved.**

 **YES. THIS IS A GH / MOVIE CROSSOVER/CONTINUATION TYPE FIC. I GOT INSPIRED AFTER WATCHING THE BREAKFAST CLUB FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME A FEW NIGHTS AGO. THERE ARE TWO STORIES TO THIS, ONE FOR EACH TWIN. FOR MORE ON THE TWINS, VALERIE AND VANESSA, GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE THING, K?**

* * *

It happened in literal seconds and if Valerie hadn't swerved off the road, the other sports car would have hit her Eclipse head on. "Way to take it out of both sides of the road, jerk!" she shouted as she managed to get control of her car and stop it on the shoulder of the road opposite the side the other car wound up on.

Getting her composure and willing her heart down out of her throat, she got out of her car as soon as she noticed that the other car had gone on to veer wildly off the road and down a ravine, going undercarriage side up after striking a tree at the bottom. All she was worried about was the person or persons who might still be inside and whether they were hurt or alright or if they were even alive.

"Hey!" she called down the ravine and then she went quiet, straining to hear. The wind picked up around her and her nose filled with the pungent odor of gasoline and she gasped and bit her lip, taking her cell phone out of her pocket. "There was a wreck out on Pine Barrens Road? Yeah, it's not even 3 minutes before you get into Queens Point.. I don't know if the other driver is alright, they're not responsive.. Just hurry and send someone, please? I thought I smelled gas just now when the wind picked up." she told the dispatcher in a rushed tone and then she gingerly jogged back across the road and grabbed the first aid kit her adoptive father was adamant that they keep in their vehicles at all times, thankful she hadn't been hurt beyond the little bit of a headache and mild discomfort she felt in her neck and hopeful that maybe she could do some good.

As she was jogging back, she heard shouting from the bottom of the ravine.

"Hang on! I'm gonna try to get down to you, okay? Don't move!" Valerie was in a panic as she ran down the ravine and she sucked in a breath as she saw the compacted size of the car after it's descent down the ravine. There was a dark head of hair, the person inside was coherent and they were trying to get themselves out of the car.

Valerie shined the LED flashlight from her keychain at the person and when their head snapped up, she felt this urge to both scream and vomit and then she really began to panic but the panic only made her move quicker, it only served to kick that adrenaline into high gear. "Morgan, no.. Don't move the car chassis too much. Just.. Try to slowly get out, okay?"

At hearing his voice, he strained to see through the blood rushing into his eyes and for a few seconds the curvaceous brunette looked really familiar to him.. He knew her voice. He'd definitely met her before.

"I don't want to..Die." he managed to choke out just as he heard Jason yelling from the top of the ravine.

"Down here, sir! You're umm.. I need help! I can't get Morgan back up the hill on my own! But you have to hurry and be careful though!" Valerie shouted at the person standing at the top of the ravine beside the road. She turned her attention back to Morgan and winced, peeling off the pale pink cardigan and gingerly pressing it to his forehead. "Can you move your legs?"

"Yeah.."

"Don't pass out on me, Morgan.. Please don't pass out on me. We're gonna get you up to the road, okay? I called an ambulance." Valerie was trying her best to stay calm but considering her feelings towards Morgan and the fact that they'd known each other since they were in kindergarten and she very much considered him a friend, it was easier said than done.

She heard heavy footfalls running down the hill and the muscular blond male stepped into view a few seconds later, meeting her gaze. "We're gonna have to get him up that hill as quickly as possible, okay?" Jason could look at the brunette and tell she was panicking but trying her best not to show it. He'd seen her around a few times, if memory served, she used to go to school with Michael and Morgan. He didn't comment though, choosing to keep it to himself, more concerned with getting Morgan the hell away from the car before the bomb inside of it blew.

Valerie gave a nod and Jason hoisted Morgan up, Morgan practically screamed in pain at the sudden movement. Jason put most of Morgan's weight on himself and Valerie looped Morgan's other arm around her and they started to hurry as much as possible. They were reaching the top of the hill just as the paramedics and a patrol car from PCPD were arriving on the scene and began to clear everyone as far away from the area as possible.

The car blew with a glass shattering and ground shaking boom and Valerie felt sicker than she ever had in her entire life.. If Morgan had been on the road alone tonight.. The thought had her stomach churning and she was trying to calm down but now it defintely wasn't working.

As soon as the medics were getting Morgan loaded onto the stretcher, Valerie silently edged towards the side of the road and she was in the process of throwing up the tacos from a taco run with her twin sister earlier in the day when Officer Falconeri made his way over to take her statement.

" He lost control of the car and came into my lane. I swerved, went off that side of the road and luckily, into a ditch.. He went through the guard rail and down a ravine.." Valerie told the man as she nodded to her car sitting opposite.

"Have you been drinking?"

"I don't drink, sir. You can give me a breathalyzer if you choose." Valerie answered as she muttered quietly, "Is Morgan gonna be okay?"

"You knew him?"

"I went to school with him.. He was a really good friend of mine, officer." Valerie explained as she dragged her hand through her long and dark messy hair.

"You didn't hit your head or anything when your car went off the road, right?"

"Barely. I have a little headache, I'll take a Tylenol when I'm back home and I'll be fine. I'm more worried about Morgan right now." Valerie was watching the medics put him into the back of the ambulance and trying not to cry but failing miserably. "Is there some way I can give you my cell number, sir, and you can let me know how he's doing?"

Dante nodded and gave the female a reassuring smile as he let her grab a pink lipstick pen and write her number on an old Corinthos Coffee House napkin she got from her car's console. Dante put into into the pocket of his shirt and he made his way over to Carly when he heard her calling his name, frantic.

Valerie texted her twin and explained what had just happened and Vanessa told her she'd be on her way. Then Valerie made her way over to where Morgan was in the back of the ambulance and for a few seconds, she just stood there quietly.

"Please, Morgan.. Fight.. Be okay."

Without another word, she turned and made her way over to wait on the wrecker she'd called to tow in her car and on her twin sister to come and get her off the side of the road. She was surprised when Carly walked over and asked her if she knew Morgan.

"We went to school together before he got sent to that boarding school.. He was one of my best friends? My twin sister and I were in the same grade as Morgan." Valerie eyed Morgan's mother. She'd never been entirely sure what to make of the woman, honestly.

"I think I remember you.. Claire and John's daughter… Right?"

"Mhmm."

"I'm glad you cared enough to try to help him. You saved his life tonight, Vanessa.."

"I'm Valerie.. Vanessa's the natural blonde." Valerie explained quietly and Carly nodded and asked in concern, "You're okay though, right?"

"Just a few bumps. Hey, I gave one of the officers my number, an officer Dante Falconeri, I believe.. Will you guys call and let me know how Morgan is? I've been worried about him lately.. He wasn't himself when I ran into him about a week or two ago."

"It's been a rough time.. Thank you again, Valerie.. I'll call and let you know how he's doing.. if you want to come and see him.." Carly offered and Valerie declined politely. "I'll wait until they do everything they're going to have to do and get him stable. He's going to be alright, Mrs. Corinthos. He's always been a fighter."

Before Carly could really comment, the brunette was getting into a Mustang convertible and she was leaving. But she found herself thinking aloud, "She wasn't ever really that bad a kid.." as she tried to recall exactly the problem she'd had with Valerie and Vanessa Bender and any sort of involvement with her sons Michael and Morgan.

She came up empty.

It didn't mean there wasn't a good reason but.. It did make her think that maybe she'd judged them unfairly. She went to get into the ambulance with her son for the ride into the hospital and Morgan asked quietly, "Where'd she go?"

"She went home, Morgan."

"I think I knew her.. From school."

"I think so too." Carly commented, telling him next, "Just relax and stay really still, okay son? Please? You scared the hell out of me tonight."

"I'm sorry, Mom."


End file.
